inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angelo Gabrini/Archive2
Archive I archived it for you~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 23:17, September 28, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Okay~ Happy editing~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 23:23, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Delete Okay~ Deleted it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 23:47, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Scout Characters Yup~ You are totally right~ Happy editing~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 01:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Just a Thought Yeah, it is better to say that. I think most of the people whose edit are undo, are just earning badges. But it is better to say that~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:31, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmm, I think it isn't very necessary . It is the same like the Hissatsu category, there is just a Hissatsu category not GO or Chrono Stone~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:02, September 29, 2012 (UTC) hey Hey Angelo, Why are you replacing my photos for the ones first. The Kirino picture has much better quality. Just asking. And if you might not know my old account is Garshield Bayhan. Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 20:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, good theory Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 20:36, September 29, 2012 (UTC) hi angelo cabrini,how r u? nice to meet u. hope we be friends.=) 04:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:User page customization Hmmmmm, Maybe you should make a 2 heading ( ) with The Hissatsu/Keshin of my team (or something like that), a 3 heading ( ) with the name of the user and a 4 heading ( ) with Hissatsu and Keshin~ You should add them to the scout page~ Maybe it is better to have a link in your signature to your user talk instead of both to your user page~ Though this is only a Suggestion ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:52, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay, nice~ It is better I think because then, peolple can click on Kattobi Defense to go to your talk page instead of going to your user page first~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:40, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Scout Characters It is kinda nice to have some scout characters on thw wiki and the wiki is mostly based on the games. You don't have to add all the scout characters~ I think a few scout characters are enough for now~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 23:12, September 30, 2012 (UTC) You should add that info in the trivia section~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 23:15, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Okusano So I noticed that you had undone my edit at Okusano Maiya. Want to tell me that which part of the episode 2 he appeared? Neither Raimon or Kuro no Kishidan had any subs. Please prove that I am wrong. Zartylje' Blah Blah 05:04, October 2, 2012 (UTC)' Ok, I won't do that anymore. But if somebody isn't showed in anime I'd say that he has not maked his debut. Just Saying. Zartylje' Blah Blah 15:01, October 3, 2012 (UTC)' Re:Character pic Okay~ I think it's work if you have a usb or something like that for to use it then it should be no problem I think~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:23, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for telling me. Kiara klara (talk) 11:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, i was just wondering, where'd you find this scout's picture? Mika I like it and i'd like to find the full pic :P Renjiru (talk) 17:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Tabber Hello Angelo, i see you deleated the tabber that i set up and u said on genda koujirou's talk page that whenever u try to edit the character's templtae it erases itself, what do u mean by that? Taha1921 Yes i just saw what happened, this is what you have to do after the tabber disappears go into source mode, here you have two options, u could either open another character's page in a new tab where the tabber is installed and compare it with the character you are editing OR'You could do the following things At '"image=" tabber is written, replace the tabber with < tabber > Then at the end after ''' '''200px is written twice , erase both of them and erase |-| this too. P.S dont add space after < in the above code of tabber and don't add space after tabber either I just did that so a tabber would'nt appear on your talkpage Taha1921